The U.S. General Services Administration (the Servicing Agency), through its Office of Citizen Services and Innovative Technologies / 18F, builds effective, usercentric digital services focused on the interaction between Government and the people and businesses it serves. 18F helps agencies deliver on their mission through the development of digital and web services. Our mission is to transform the way the government builds and buys IT, with an emphasis on publicfacing digital services. One of the business lines 18F offers to agencies is the Presidential Innovation Fellows (PIF). The Presidential Innovation Fellows (PIF) program pairs top innovators from the private sector, nonprofits, and academia, with top innovators in government. Enabling central coordination of program functions for the Fellows increases the Government?s ability to identify Agencies? common experiences and pain points while adopting digital services, and to share knowledge and learning across prevalent government silos. As needs are identified through the Fellows? work at agencies and in coordination with OMB?s Information Technology Oversight and Reform (ITOR) efforts, the PIF Program will prototype and develop tools and services that meet multiple agencies? needs to increase the rate of Government innovation at reduced costs. The Requesting Agency, for purposes of this Statement of Work (SOW), is the NATIONAL CANCER INSTITUTE (NCI). The Requesting Agency is hiring the PIF program to analyze and understand the existing challenges within the clinical trials realm, as it relates to cancer, and find opportunities for optimal innovation to improve outcomes for the general public (patients, families, friends), healthcare professionals (doctors, researchers), advocates (patient advocates, power users), and cancer-related organizations. Vice President Biden is spearheading a large scale effort, multi-stakeholder effort to accelerate medical advances in cancer. The goal to increase awareness of and participation in clinical trials will foster more clinical research data and consequently, medical discoveries in conjunction with pharma and other health care industry stakeholders. The American Public deserves to know and easily be able to navigate available options for clinical research when confronted with a deadly disease such as cancer. The essential foundation for advancing medical care for cancer is the concept of big data and bringing disparate, disconnected sources across the continuum, including incorporating new sources of data. This bold effort is intended to remove barriers and create convergence of all the stakeholders to accelerate finding cures for cancer.